


Рождественский Фарс Северуса Снейпа, или Лучший Санта Клаус для Гарри Поттера

by Loony_yellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождественская сказка о Гарри и Снейпе, об их чувствах и злоключениях. А также о сюрпризах, приятных, неприятных и очень неприятных, которые преподносят героям судьба и Альбус Дамблдор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественский Фарс Северуса Снейпа, или Лучший Санта Клаус для Гарри Поттера

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Авторский жанр – рождественская сказка, и автор на самом деле не приемлет никакого другого.)) Начинала писать, как сиквел к фику «Разговоры». Но получилось такое вот очень странное твАрение, которое я почему-то писала долго и нудно, но ни капли не пожалела, что закончила. Наверное, я и правда вложила в него кусочек души)) Здесь случайно перемешались все возможные жанры, от ангста до флаффа. В юморе же я не виновата, это всё цинизм одного из главных героев виноват. ))  
> Выражаю благодарность Нехудожнику за лёгкий ликбез по поводу Франции, Джоан Роулинг и Алану Рикману за то, что сотворили для меня Снейпа, и ещё одному человеку. За романтику, так сказать.  
> А вообще-то дарю этот фик на НГ и Рождество моей Tomri-Ko, бете, идейному вдохновителю, а в некоторых местах и соавтору. Без тебя «Фарс» точно никогда бы не увидел свет! =)) Пусть у тебя всё будет так, как в последней главе, которую ты ещё не читала. )))  
> З.Ы. Первое место в номинации "Зимний гость" на Новогоднем Фесте "Пока часы двенадцать бьют..." на СФ.

**Глава 1. О вздорных гриффиндорцах, коленопреклонённых профессорах, шотландских подарках и лукавых директорах.**

**POV Снейпа**

Поттер надевает мантию и выбегает из комнаты. Размахивает руками, как какая-то недоделанная ветряная мельница, и кидает на меня разъярённые взгляды из-за стёкол очков. Он оставляет после себя жуткий беспорядок, а под конец ещё и сметает рукой со стола редчайшие свитки, привезённые с Дальнего Востока. Ещё он оставляет какие-то учебники и конспекты. И лёгкий аромат лимона и ванили.

Я стою, как форменный идиот, и рассматриваю выбоину на стене рядом с дверью. Каждый раз, когда он уходит, мне кажется, что он уходит навсегда. В дешёвых романах в такие моменты обычно пишут, что у меня должно останавливаться сердце, или дыхание, или что-то там ещё. Бред. Ничего такого. Я же циник, так ведь? Тем более он всё равно вернётся за конспектами, и вся кутерьма начнётся сначала…

Я опускаюсь в кресло перед камином, и рука уже привычно тянется к журнальному столику, где обычно покоится початая бутылка огневиски. Однако выхватывает лишь пустоту, и я удивлённо оборачиваюсь. Столик пуст, даже та мерзкая салфетка, которую подарила Минерва на прошлое Рождество, куда-то делась. Опускаю взгляд к полу: так и есть. Несносный мальчишка разбил бутылку отличнейшего напитка.

Стою как дурак на коленях, и пытаюсь спасти хотя бы эту чудо-салфетку в клеточку (Мерлин бы побрал шотландские корни нашего замдиректора), но виски на неё вылилось столько, что не поможешь уже ничем, да и стёкла её искромсали.

Конечно, именно в тот момент, когда я стою в немыслимой позе посреди своей гостиной, должен сработать камин. Закон подлости, дамы и господа.

– Северус? – директор, чтоб ему пусто было. – Северус, ты дома?

Выползаю из-за кресла, цепляясь руками за подлокотники и пытаясь встать, не поскользнувшись в луже спиртного. Как заправский алкоголик, право слово.

– О!.. – восклицает голова директора в камине.

«Ого», – зачем-то мысленно произношу я про себя.

– Господин директор. Доброго вечера, – говорю вместо этого вслух.

– Что ты там делал? 

«Сухари сушил».

– Упала салфетка, которую Минерва подарила.

– Как мило, – выдыхает он. Вы бы ещё больше умилились, если бы узнали, при каких обстоятельствах она туда упала, господин директор. – Зайдёшь ко мне, Северус? Нужно кое-что обсудить.

– Если вы насчёт шестого курса Хаффлпаффа, то…

– Нет-нет, я насчёт предстоящего Рождества.

И что-то в его голосе было такое приторно-сладкое, что мне сразу перехотелось с ним беседовать. Но голова в камине уже исчезла, поэтому придумать достойную отговорку я уже не смогу. Я бросаю последний взгляд на чёртову салфетку, на разгромленную гостиную, на дверь (вдруг Поттер всё же появится?), и со вздохом бросаю щепотку пороха в камин.

* * *

На столе как всегда стоит вазочка с лимонными дольками, а Дамблдор с задумчивой улыбкой на лице размешивает сахар в чашке с чаем. Взгляд его блуждает по стенам, и это не нравится мне совсем, потому что, когда у директора на лице такое выражение, значит, мои дела совсем плохи.

– Так вот, – как бы продолжает Дамблдор. – Рождество скоро, Северус!

Его взгляд, наконец, фокусируется на мне, и я кашляю попавшим не в то горло чаем.

– И?.. – я знаю, что это невежливо. Но я ведь совсем невежливый.

– Знаешь, у меня родилась гениальная идея! – Дамблдор улыбается ещё более загадочно и поглаживает свою длинную бороду…

**Глава 2. О гениальных идеях, пьянстве, письмах от пуффендуйцев и ссорах с гриффиндорцами.**

**POV Снейпа**

– Нет! – я уже битый час хожу по его кабинету, и пытаюсь спросить у Бога, Мерлина или кого-то другого, кто заправляет всем, почему ко мне все так несправедливы? – Нет! Нет! И ещё раз нет!

Я уже почти пинаю ногой столик с альбусовскими любимыми приборчиками, когда вспоминаю взбешённого Поттера, разгромившего мой кабинет. Поворачиваюсь к директору, и видимо в моём взгляде есть что-то такое, потому что тот вдруг поднимает руки вверх. Я поднимаю вверх бровь. Он тушуется и опускает руки. Я усмехаюсь и опускаю бровь.

– Но Северус…

– Чёрта с два, господин директор! Попросите кого-нибудь другого!

– Да кого же? Не Филиуса же мне просить, право слово.

– Да можно и его! А почему нет? И борода опять же имеется!

– А рост?

– Подарите ему ходули! – я кричу на него, и взмахиваю руками, и догадываюсь, что это смешно и неправильно, но я разъярён. Мерлин всемогущий, как же я разъярён! – Кстати насчёт бороды…

Я сажусь на стул и взглядом указываю на бороду Дамблдора.

– Северус! Я же директор!

– Так я ведь тоже не Санта Клаус!

– Ну, если тебя достойно загримировать… – он улыбается и взирает на меня из-за своих половинок-очков. Я вскакиваю и хватаю с камина порох.

– Так вот, Альбус! Мой ответ – нет! И это окончательно! Можете нарядить Флитвика или Хагрида, или Филча, да хоть Папу Римского! Можете напялить бороду на миссис Норрис! Но я в этом участвовать не буду!

И я кидаю горсть пороха в камин…

* * *

Поттер сидит в кресле, обхватив ноги руками и уткнувшись носом в колени. Хоть обувь снял, и то хорошо. Когда я появляюсь, он поднимает голову и очень внимательно на меня смотрит. Я раздуваю ноздри, побыстрее отвожу взгляд и стараюсь как можно эффектнее взмахнуть мантией перед его носом. В буфете стоит ещё одна бутылка огневиски, подарок Люциуса, и я поскорее открываю её и наливаю себе на два пальца. Руки дрожат и взгляд Поттера ощущается как раз между лопаток. Он тяжело вздыхает, шаркает ногами по полу в поисках ботинок, подходит и останавливается у меня за спиной.

– Профессор… Северус… – я почти не слышу его голоса за потрескиванием поленьев в камине. И очень хочется обернуться, вовлечь его в жаркий поцелуй и забыть обо всех горестях и печалях. Но гордость натягивает внутри тонкую болезненную струну, и я выдыхаю:

– Я собрал ваши конспекты. На письменном столе.

– А-а-а… Ясно…

Хлопает дверь, отрезая меня от мира. Вырывая сердце. Чёртов мальчишка. Напиваться – это плохая идея. Да, плохая, но такая притягательная…

* * *

Наутро болит голова и ощущение во рту далеко не самое приятное в моей жизни. Мысли в кучу не собираются совершенно, и я в очередной раз твержу себе, что это был последний бокал огневиски в моей жизни, хотя и убеждаю себя в этом каждое подобное утро. Первый урок был у шестикурсников с Рэйвенкло и Хаффлпаффа, а хуже этого быть не может ничего. Есть там один занятный субъект по имени Патрик Гор, который взрывает котлы даже чаще Лонгботтома.

Я уже принял душ и завязал на шее галстук, когда в дверь раздался робкий стук. Чертыхнувшись под нос, я иду открывать дверь, уверенный в том, что это Поттер. Разговаривать с ним с похмелья не хочется ужасно, поэтому я натягиваю на лицо самое грозное из своих выражений и только потом открываю. Перед моими глазами стоит тот самый Патрик Гор, которого я вспоминал недобрым словом прямо с утра. 

Сказать, что я удивлён – значит ничего не сказать. Если по правде, то студенты других факультетов – редкие гости в слизеринских подземельях, особенно хаффлпаффцы. Особенно хаффлпаффцы, которые с завидной периодичностью взрывают котлы на моих занятиях. Котлы-то не казённые.

– Мистер Гор, – говорю я недовольно. – Вам так не терпелось меня увидеть, что вы не смогли потерпеть десять минут до предстоящего урока?

Мой грозный тон настолько его пугает, что, потупив взгляд и ничего не сказав, Гор вручает мне какой-то пергамент.

– Что это?

– Вы… вы сами посмотрите… – мямлит хаффлпаффец и быстро уходит с глаз моих долой. Я хмыкаю себе под нос и уже собираюсь закрыть дверь, чтобы продолжить одеваться, когда с другой стороны за неё хватается кто-то ещё. Обернувшись, я вижу взъерошенного Поттера.

– Привет, – тихо говорит он. – Впустишь?

Я нехотя приоткрываю дверь, посмотрев сначала в оба конца коридора, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии свидетелей.

– Ты разве не должен находиться сейчас на Трансфигурации? – резко спрашиваю я.

– Да, просто до урока ещё десять минут, а я очень хотел пожелать тебе доброго утра. А что это тебе Гор дал? – Гарри тянется к пергаменту, который я всё ещё сжимаю в руке. Нахальство гриффиндорца меня поражает, ведь я даже ещё сам не посмотрел, что там. Поэтому моя реакция вполне предсказуема – я резко поворачиваюсь и отхожу к столу, отодвигаю ящик, кладу туда пергамент и закрываю на ключ. Краем глаза я замечаю, как на лице Поттера появляется удивлённая гримаса, тут же сменившаяся недовольством.

– Вы ведёте тайную переписку со студентом?

– Я не думаю, мистер Поттер, что это должно как-то вас касаться, – отвечаю я ему в тон. Злость на мальчишку из-за вчерашней ссоры ещё даёт о себе знать и начинает понемногу закипать у меня внутри.

– До вчерашнего вечера я думал, что всё, касающееся вас, касается и меня. Выходит, я ошибся, – и он уже второй раз за последние сутки выскакивает за дверь, даже не дождавшись моего ответа. Я ещё несколько минут стою, достав злополучный пергамент и пытаясь понять, что в нём написано, вдыхая отчётливый запах лимона и ванили, а затем спешу на урок.

**Глава 3. О ревности, лучших друзьях, подслушанных разговорах и непонятках.**

**POV Гарри**

Я влетаю в аудиторию, когда МакГоннагал уже собирает пергаменты с домашней работой. Поджав губы и грозно на меня посмотрев, она молча указывает на единственный свободный стул. Я также молча на него плюхаюсь, задевая локтём удивлённую Гермиону.

Произошедшее в подземельях совсем выбило меня из колеи, и лекцию МакГоннагал я пропускаю мимо ушей. Ещё никогда Северус не разговаривал со мной в таком тоне. По крайней мере, с прошлой весны, когда у нас с ним начались… гм… отношения. В душе я рву и мечу, то и дело грозно вздыхая и постукивая ногой под партой. Не мудрено, что через некоторое время мне приходит записка от Гермионы.

«Что случилось?» 

Я возвожу глаза к потолку и одними губами говорю: «Потом».

Гермиона еле досиживает до конца пары, оглядываясь на меня каждые пять секунд, и в глазах её читаются тревога и любопытство. После звонка, когда МакГоннагал награждает нас непомерно огромным домашним заданием, от которого воет весь класс, подруга хватает меня за локоть и выволакивает в коридор.

– Мерлин, Гарри, что случилось? Где ты так задержался, почему опоздал? Ты такой взмыленный! Создалось ощущение, что ты бегал стометровку! Чем я могу помочь?

– Эй, не так много вопросов сразу, Гермиона!

– Окей, отвечай по порядку. Где ты задержался?

– Ну, – я опускаю взгляд. – Я был у Северуса.

– Оу… Тогда понятно, – она загадочно улыбается и на щеках её выступает милый румянец.

– Ничего тебе не понятно! – зло шепчу я. И уже тише отвечаю: – Мы поругались. Ещё вчера. А сегодня… – я не нахожу слов, чтобы продолжить.

– Что сегодня? – спрашивает она после моего затяжного молчания.

– Сегодня утром он разговаривал с Патриком Гором, – набравшись смелости, выпаливаю я. – Я не слышал о чём, но Гор дал ему какой-то свиток, который Северус отказался мне показать и запер его в ящике стола.

– Это такой брюнет с Хаффлпаффа? Ну и что? Вдруг это была какая-то работа?

– Ну конечно! – восклицаю я. – Именно поэтому он спрятал её и отказался мне показывать?

– А с чего ты взял, что он должен отчитываться перед тобой о каждом своём шаге?

– Ну... Мы… Как бы… – начинаю мямлить я и тоже краснею. – Ну, ты поняла!

Гермиона смотрит на меня тем самым взглядом, который говорит: «Ты тупой, Гарри Поттер, в детстве тебе гиппогриф на мозг наступил, и теперь ты не понимаешь элементарных вещей», – и начинает говорить с интонациями профессора МакГоннагал:

– Гарри, пойми: он преподаватель, и у него могут быть дела с другими студентами, кроме тебя. Я надеюсь, ты не устроил ему сцену ревности?

– Ну, как тебе сказать…

– О, мне всё ясно теперь. Каким же ты, Гарри, всё-таки можешь быть непроходимым тупицей. Иди к нему сейчас же и извинись, если тебе действительно дороги эти отношения.

И Гермиона быстро удалиляется в сторону Большого Зала. А мне почему-то совсем не хочется идти к зельевару, особенно извиняться, но в душе я понимаю, что так будет правильно.

Вздохнув и собрав остатки мужества, я двигаюсь к подземельям. Дверь кабинета чуть приоткрыта. Подойдя поближе, я вижу, что перед сидящим за столом Северусом стоит этот мерзкий Патрик Гор и что-то выслушивает. Физиономию парня я не вижу, но на лице Северуса довольная ухмылка, которую я так часто наблюдал в последнее время, и мне становится очень не по себе. Мне очень хочется услышать, о чём они беседуют, но как я не вслушиваюсь, до меня не доносится ни слова.

В это самое время профессор встаёт из-за стола и, продолжая что-то говорить Гору, нежно приобнимает его и тянет к двери за плечо. Я быстро ретируюсь за доспехи, стоящие в нише напротив кабинета. Парочка выходит, и я слышу, как Северус говорит Гору:

– Я жду Вас у себя сегодня вечером, в восемь. Не опаздывайте, мистер Гор.

И сказано это было таким довольным тоном, что моё сердце тут же уходит куда-то в пятки.

* * *

Без пяти восемь, не обращая внимания на недовольные взгляды Гермионы, я накидываю на себя мантию-невидимку и выскакиваю в портретный проём, устремляясь к подземельям. Я надеюсь подсмотреть или хотя бы подслушать, что будет происходить внутри.

К моему глубокому удивлению, дверь кабинета наглухо заперта. Я пару раз дёргаю за ручку, но дверь, естественно, не поддаётся. Приуныв, я приникаю к ней ухом. Сначала я слышу только невразумительные разговоры, но потом вдруг раздаются какие-то громкие удары и протяжный стон. Услышанные дальше слова повергают меня в дикий ужас:

«О, Мерлин, Гор!» – «Сэр, я такой неаккуратный! Извините!» – «Негодный мальчишка!» – «Я всё ототру, сэр! Я всё сейчас же ототру! Ваши брюки не пострадают! На них не останется даже пятнышка, обещаю вам!». 

Затем слышится ещё один громкий стон Северуса, услышав который я почти лишаюсь чувств. Из последних сил оторвавшись от двери, я бреду куда-то по коридорам Хогвартса. 

**Глава 4. О домашних работах, нерадивых студентах, отработках и травмах на производстве.**

**POV Снейпа**

В пергаменте Гора оказывается вчерашняя домашняя работа. Меня бесит это, потому что из-за неё я, похоже, в очередной раз поругался с Гарри. Почему этот несносных гриффиндорец вечно на меня обижается, останется для меня загадкой до конца моих дней. Конечно, помириться с ним мне хочется, но затравленная гордость всё ещё поскуливает откуда-то из глубин подсознания.

Злой на себя, Гарри, весь мир в целом и каждого в частности, но в основном на злосчастного Гора, я перечёркиваю всю работу красными чернилами и начинаю занятие. После урока я подзываю к себе мальчишку и ещё долгое время жду, пока нерадивые хаффлпаффцы разойдутся из кабинета. Разговор с Гором короткий и простой.

– И как я должен это понимать, мистер Гор?

– Что именно, сэр? – мальчишка опускает взгляд и зардеется, как маков цвет. Я довольно ухмыляюсь. Всё-таки подобные разговоры со студентами невероятно поднимают мне настроение.

– Вы приносите мне _вчерашнюю_ домашнюю работу утром, до начала рабочего дня. Думаете, это спасёт вас от моего гнева?

– Нет, сэр… Просто я подумал, что лучше сдать её заранее…

– Заранее, мистер Гор, это если бы вы принесли мне её перед вчерашней парой. А то, что произошло сегодня – верх вашей глупости. Могу я узнать причину задержки?

– У нас всю неделю тренировки по квиддичу, сэр, поймите меня…

– Нет, я не понимаю вас, потому что квиддич – это хобби, мистер Гор, вы должны это уяснить, а Высшие Зелья, на которые вы после СОВ попали, по моему мнению, совершенно случайно, – это предмет, который вам сдавать на ЖАБА, и вы его не сдадите, если не будете достаточно заниматься. Я понятно изъясняюсь?

– Да, сэр…

– Так вот, в любом случае, ваша работа выполнена неверно…

– Не может быть!

– Будьте любезны, не перебивайте меня.

– Извините, профессор.

– Так вот, ваша работа выполнена неверно. Следовательно, я назначаю вам отработку. Сегодня, скажем, в восемь вечера.

Я беру со стола перо и склоняюсь над самостоятельными работами, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

– Но сэр, у меня в семь тренировка!

– Значит, вы пропустите её, мистер Гор! – повышаю я голос и вскакиваю с кресла. Затем хватаю Гора за плечо и выталкиваю из кабинета, потому что сам он выходить никак не хочет. – Я жду вас у себя сегодня вечером, в восемь. Не опаздывайте, мистер Гор.

И я довольно ухмыляюсь. Нет ничего приятнее, чем показать нерадивому студенту, что квиддич – не самое важное в его жизни. А вот зелья…

* * *

Я действительно очень удивляюсь, когда вижу Гора перед своей дверью в восемь вечера. До последнего думал, что он предпочтёт квиддич. Тот стоит, облокотившись на стену и кусая ногти. На лице его написана такая обида на судьбу, что мне даже чуть не становится его жалко. Потом я вспоминаю, что из-за него поссорился с Гарри, и решаю назначить ему ещё пару отработок. Повод я найду, уж поверьте.

Молча открывая дверь, я пропускаю мальчишку вперёд, захлопываю её за спиной. Привычным взмахом накладываю Запирающее заклинание – не знаю, зачем, просто привык так делать за полгода общения с мистером Поттером.

– Вы должны приготовить то самое зелье, о котором писали домашнюю работу, мистер Гор. Оно лёгкое, так что это не займёт у вас много времени. Надеюсь, в этот раз вы не взорвёте котёл.

Хаффлпаффец коротко кивает и молча наполняет котёл водой. Я слежу за тем, как он берёт ингредиенты из шкафа, и принимаюсь за проверку работ. Через четверть часа кабинет наполняет такая ужасная вонь, что я уже не могу её игнорировать.

– Мерлин, Гор, что вы там наварили? По запаху напоминает подгоревшую манную кашу, приправленную драконьим навозом, – я подхожу к его котлу и заглядываю внутрь. По дну котла размазана какая-то коричневатая жижа, от которой поднимается сизый дым. – Это _не_ заживляющее зелье, надеюсь, вы понимаете?

Я уже взмахиваю палочкой, чтобы удалить это недоразумение, когда Гор вдруг неаккуратно поворачивается к столу, толкает котёл и опрокидывает его прямо мне на ноги. Горячая смесь непонятного назначения течёт по мантии, в мгновение ока просачивается сквозь ткань, и я сквозь зубы стону от боли. Больно страшно, а этот недоумок, очухавшись от испуга, начинает вытирать мою мантию какой-то тряпкой, лепеча извинения.

– О, Мерлин, Гор! 

– Сэр, я такой неаккуратный! Извините! – орёт ошарашенный студент.

– Негодный мальчишка! – шиплю я на него сквозь зубы. 

– Я всё ототру, сэр! Я всё сейчас же ототру! Ваши брюки не пострадают! На них не останется даже пятнышка, обещаю вам!

Я опять стону. Действия мальчишки вызывают непреодолимые приступы боли.

– Да уберись ты отсюда! Чёрт с ними, с брюками! Там ожог!

– Ох, сэр…

Я качаюсь, пытаясь сделать пару шагов в сторону двери.

– Уберёте здесь всё. Быстро. Ингредиенты не трогать. Захлопните дверь, когда будете выходить. Завтра в восемь в моём кабинете.

– Да, сэр.

– В кабинете, вы слышали, я надеюсь?

– Да, сэр…

Я грозно смотрю на него и отправляюсь в больничное крыло к мадам Помфри. Никогда не умел лечить ожоги.

**Глава 5. О прогульщиках, беспокойстве, заманчивых предложениях, рождественских подарках и Санта Клаусе.**

**POV Снейпа**

Мадам Помфри ставит меня на ноги в два счёта, и на следующее утро я просыпаюсь, как ни в чём не бывало. Умываюсь, завтракаю, иду на занятия. На завтраке я буравлю глазами гриффиндорский стол, в надежде поймать взгляд зелёных глаз и улыбнуться краешком рта, как делал это на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Мне не хватает Гарри безумно, я мечтаю помириться и сделать так, чтобы всё стало, как раньше. Но на завтраке он так и не появляется. Я наблюдаю за макушками Грейнджер и Уизли в течение всего завтрака, но черноволосого мальчишки рядом с ними так и не наблюдалось. 

Стиснув кулаки, я отправляюсь на занятия, и зверствую больше, чем обычно. Третий курс Гриффиндора уходит в слезах, четвёртый курс Слизерина – с недовольной миной на лице, бормоча под нос, что их декану пора остудить пыл и с кем-нибудь развлечься. Я прячу горькую ухмылку, вспоминая, что развлечься не получится до конца учебного года, когда Гарри наконец-таки закончит школу. В этом плане Дамблдор остался непреклонен.

На обеде я не вижу не только Поттера, но и Уизли с Грейнджер. Они появляются, хватают со стола несколько бутербродов и улетают куда-то со скоростью молнии. Я почему-то уверен, что к Поттеру. Пожимаю плечами и обещаю себе устроить хорошую взбучку некоторым непослушным мальчишкам, которые пропускают трапезы из-за каких-то личных проблем.

Когда после звонка я закрываю дверь в класс, и не наблюдаю на привычном месте рядом с рыжим Уизли своё зеленоглазое наказание, я начинаю что-то подозревать и беспокоюсь уже не на шутку. Мои занятия Поттер пропускает только в очень крайних случаях. Побеждая Волдеморта, например. Елейным тоном интересуюсь у младшего сына сумасшедшего семейства, где его лучший друг. Тот что-то мямлит, заливается краской и кидает на меня полные ужаса глаза. Грейнджер на тот же вопрос упорно молчит и смотрит на меня, как на врага народа.

– Мисс Грейнджер, будьте любезны, передайте нашей бессменной знаменитости, что сегодня у него отработка. В семь часов у меня в кабинете. Если не придёт – пусть пеняет на себя.

– Да, сэр, – отвечает Грейнджер и кидает на меня испепеляющий взгляд. Я в замешательстве начинаю занятие.

* * *

Долго злится на Гарри у меня уже давно не получалось, и к концу дня, часам к пяти, я готов уже сам бежать на его поиски, сгорая от беспокойства. Если он не придёт на отработку, я просто задушу его. В объятьях. А потом буду долго издеваться над бездыханным телом, обещаю.

После ужина, на котором Поттер также не появился, я возвращаюсь в кабинет в надежде отдохнуть от этого тяжёлого дня, и, может быть, наплевав на данное себе же самому слово, пропустить пару бокалов огневиски. Я уже подкуриваю сигарету, когда в камине раздаётся потрескивание, и там появляется голова Дамблдора.

– Северус!

– Альбус?

– Рад, что застал тебя здесь. Хочу поговорить с тобой.

– Если насчёт этой дурацкой рождественской вечеринки, то я по-прежнему против.

– У меня есть достойное основание надеяться на то, что ты передумаешь! – улыбается Дамблдор. – Я зайду? А то колени болят, стар я стал, ох…

– Вы ещё всех переживёте, – саркастично шепчу я, открывая камин.

Через минуту директор сидит в кресле напротив и пьёт чай из наколдованной чашки. Я угрюмо смотрю в камин, игнорируя его довольную улыбку и полностью отдавшись мыслям о Поттере.

– Э-э-э…Северус?

Я отрываю взгляд от камина и смотрю на директора. Он кажется по-настоящему обеспокоенным.

– Что с тобой? – спрашивает он мягко, опуская кружку на краешек стола. – Ты какой-то… потерянный.

Я тяжело вздыхаю и зачем-то вываливаю на него тонну своих впечатлений, переживаний и опасений, заканчивая тираду словами:

– И даже на ужин он не пришёл. Похоже, он окончательно на меня обиделся…

– Ну-ну, Северус, не преувеличивай! Я уверен, что Гарри просто… хм…

– Просто решил прогулять пару Высших Зелий? Это абсурд, господин директор, вы знаете это не хуже меня! – я опять тянусь к пачке сигарет.

– Хм, мда… Ты прав… – он задумчиво гладит свою бороду. – Если всё так серьёзно, то тебе нужно всё исправить.

– И как же?

– Скоро Рождество, Северус. Как насчёт того, чтобы подарить ему подарок?

– И что же такого я ему могу подарить?

– У меня есть одна идея, но сразу хочу тебя предупредить, что просто так я тебе её не отдам!

– В каком смысле?

– Пообещай мне сыграть Санта Клауса на рождественской вечеринке!

– О, профессор Дамблдор! Ну, сколько можно! – в сердцах восклицаю я и вскакиваю с кресла.

– Постой, Северус. Выслушай сначала. Идея и правда гениальна! – он подмигивает. – Знаешь, у меня есть замечательный домик в предместьях Парижа, два престарелых эльфа содержат его в чистоте и, право слово, это действительно райское местечко. Мне там бывать уже не с кем, так что я хочу предложить тебе этот домик в аренду на некоторое время. Скажем, вы сможете отправиться туда в твой отпуск на рождественских каникулах.

– У меня отпуск на рождественские каникулы?

– Нет, не у тебя, у нашего нового Санта Клауса, – он усмехается в бороду. – Этакий подарок от всего Хогвартса и меня в частности.

Я глубоко задумываюсь. Париж – это прекрасно. Город любви и всё такое. Французская речь, французские вина и французская еда – что может быть романтичнее? Уверен, что Гарри бы это понравилось. А после всего этого…

– Простите, профессор Дамблдор, это всё прекрасно, конечно, но есть одно но, – Альбус изображает на лице живейший интерес, и я продолжаю. – Чем мне там с ним заниматься? По музеям водить? Или торчать всю зиму на Эйфелевой башне? Мне и Астрономической хватает.

Директор загадочно улыбается, трансфигурирует кружку и встаёт из-за стола.

– А вот это, Северус, будет моим специальным подарком. Если ты примешь моё предложение, конечно, – он шагает в сторону камина, и его лицо вдруг становится серьёзным. – Я… хм… разрешу вам некоторые вольности, способные перевести ваши отношения на новый уровень развития. Ты понимаешь, о чём я, не так ли?

Я понимаю. Я… взволнован. Я мечтаю об этом уже довольно долгое время. Я сглатываю ком в горле. Я стараюсь сделать так, чтобы руки перестали предательски дрожать. Я хочу его. Безумно люблю и хочу.

– Какие именно вольности вы имеете в виду? – отрывисто спрашиваю я.

– В Хогвартсе – никаких, ты должен понять это. В Париже… В Париже можете делать всё, что вам заблагорассудится. Он уже совершеннолетний и сам понимает, что ему необходимо. А необходим ему ты, Северус, это очевидно. Также как и то, что тебе необходим он. Я оттолкну вас ещё больше, если буду запрещать и дальше, верно ведь? А вы оба мне очень дороги, мой мальчик, – он тяжело вздыхает и берёт с каминной полки щепотку летучего пороха. – Конечно, всё это может случиться только в том случае, если ты окажешь мне крошечную услугу…

– Но это шантаж, Дамблдор!

– Нет, Северус, это взаимовыгодное предложение. Подумай об этом.

Он уже кидает порох в камин и почти выговоривает место направления, как я вдруг опоминаюсь и выкрикиваю:

– Подождите! Я согласен…

**Глава 6. О романтике, Париже, ревности, истеричных подростках и влюблённых идиотах, а также о разбитых мечтах и разбитых чернильницах.**

**POV Снейпа.**

Никому ничего не говорить – это прелестно. Не очень-то мне понравилось бы, если бы обо мне начали ходить слухи по Хогвартсу. Так и вижу заголовки в газетах: «Северус Снейп становится Санта Клаусом», «Северус Снейп и Санта Клаус: одно лицо?». Это было бы и правда ужасно. Вместе с Альбусом мы решили, что я всем буду говорить, что на Рождество я уезжаю и вернусь только после праздников. Более того, Альбус настоял, чтобы так я говорил всем: студентам, преподавателям и даже Гарри. Собственно, я не думал, что это станет большой проблемой.

Дожидаясь Гарри в своём кабинете, я что-то напеваю себе под нос, стараясь не рассмеяться вслух от переполняющих меня эмоций. Нас ждёт действительно незабываемое Рождество!

Уверен, что Гарри в Париже понравится. Как сейчас вижу, как мы прогуливаемся по заснеженным паркам, как я грею его ладони в своих руках, а он краснеет от этого, как первокурсник. Чувствую запах глинтвейна и свежих круассанов. И ещё запахи ванили и лимона, которыми будет наполнен наш дом. И это будет самым прекрасным Рождеством в моей жизни. Мой Гарри по вечерам в моих объятьях перед камином. Рука моего Гарри в моей руке в каком-нибудь маленьком маггловском ресторанчике. Губы моего Гарри на моих губах в огромной двуспальной кровати. Мой Гарри… _Мой_ Гарри…

Из задумчивых мыслей меня выводит настойчивый стук в дверь. Через секунду на пороге стоит Поттер, а я не могу стереть счастливую улыбку с лица, так я рад его видеть. Он смотрит в пол и как бы не замечает меня. И голос у него какой-то хриплый, как будто он молчал весь день.

– Вы хотели меня видеть, профессор?

– Гарри… – я уже забыл о том, что должен злиться, что он прогулял пару, и что он идиот, каких поискать. Я просто чертовски рад лицезреть его макушку перед своими глазами. – Гарри!

Я подхожу к нему и пытаюсь заключить в объятья, но он выворачивается и отходит от меня на пару шагов. Я мрачнею и спрашиваю:

– Что случилось?

– Это я у вас должен спросить! Сэр. Вы выгоняете меня, орёте на меня, потом… потом… – он запинается и выламывает себе пальцы. – А теперь вы так просто встречаете меня и пытаетесь обнять, и в голосе у вас сплошной мёд… А я, может быть, устал от мёда! Я, может быть, хочу, чтобы всё было по-старому!

– Как – по-старому? – я и правда не понимаю.

– Как до прошлого мая! Как до этой чёртовой болезни, которой я заболел! До вас!

– Гарри…

– Замолчи! Не перебивай меня! Мне надоело! Надоело, что ты играешь со мной. Я не игрушка, Северус, и если я тебе разонравился, не значит, что нужно сразу бежать и изменять мне с первым встречным!

– Что? О чём ты? – я в замешательстве. О какой измене он говорит? Да мне никто не нужен, кроме него!

– Об этом хаффлпаффском идиоте, Патрике Горе!

– Какой Гор? Ты что? Этот молокосос? – я истерически смеюсь. Так вот, что значит его поведение – у мистера Поттера приступ необоснованной ревности. От моего смеха он багровеет ещё больше.

– Тебе смешно?! А мне вот совсем нет, – он тянется к дверной ручке.

– Подожди, Гарри, постой! – я хватаю его за руку и притягиваю к себе. – Не делай необдуманных поступков, о которых потом будешь жалеть. С чего ты взял, что между мной и Гором что-то есть?

– Я… я видел… Видел, как он уходил от тебя… И слышал, как вы развлекались вчера в классе зельеварения… И письмо… Ты мне не показал его… Там было что-то личное?

– Гарри, послушай меня внимательно, – я разворачиваю его к себе лицом и долго смотрю в глаза. – Между мной и Гором ничего нет. Нет и не может быть никогда. В том пергаменте была всего лишь домашняя работа, а вчера он был у меня на отработке. Я не знаю, что именно ты слышал и почему решил, что между нами что-то есть, но поверь, что это не так. У меня есть ты и никто мне больше не нужен, – я провёл пальцами по его щеке.

– Правда? – после недолгого молчания неуверенно спрашивает он.

– Чистейшая.

Гарри тяжело вздыхает и робко обнимает меня.

– Прости, я был идиотом…

– Нет, это ты прости, что я так себя повёл. Я постараюсь, чтобы это больше не повторилось.

Мы стоим посреди моей гостиной и молчим минут пять, просто наслаждаясь близостью друг друга.

– Северус… – он вдруг краснеет и замокает.

– Что?

– Северус, поедем со мной на Рождество на площадь Гриммо, а? Попрошу Добби убрать и украсить дом, и зажарить индейку. Проведём праздник вместе? – мой пульс зашкаливает и я, кажется, перестаю дышать.

– Ты правда этого хочешь?

– Конечно. И плевать на рождественскую вечеринку, пусть развлекаются сами.

Я вдруг вспоминаю про данное обещание и хмурюсь.

– Прости, но у меня не получится.

– Что? – Поттер выныривает из фантазий. – Почему?

– Я… ну… Мне придётся уехать на Рождество. Всего лишь на день, потом я вернусь, и мы…

– Ты уезжаешь на Рождество? – резко спрашивает он и опускает обнимающие меня руки. Я тоже опускаю свои, чтобы не создавалось ощущения, что я удерживаю его.

– Да, прости, мне придётся.

– Куда?

– Ммм… В Вену, – говорю я безмятежным тоном первое, что приходит в голову. Он отворачивается и говорит:

– Что ж, отлично, – и в тоне его нет больше ни капли тепла и нежности.

– Гарри… Не начинай истерику.

– Знаешь, может, у меня и нет причины для истерики, только вот мне так не кажется, – говорит он абсолютно спокойным тоном. – Ммм, дай-ка подумать. Я только что предложил своему любимому человеку отпраздновать наше первое совместное Рождество вдвоём, а он сказал, что куда-то уезжает. Перед этим я уличаю его в измене, и я почти что уверен, что уезжает он не один, странно, не так ли? Я понимаю, Северус, ты уже устал от меня, ведь все наши отношения от начала до конца – фарс. Уверен, что весной тебя профессор Дамблдор попросил терпеть меня, не так ли? Конечно, потом ты привык и даже стал относиться ко мне несколько теплее, но вот появился он – красивый, соблазнительный. Хоть я никогда не мог предположить, что тебе может понравиться хаффлпаффец, птица не твоего полёта. Что ж, значит, мне показалось. 

Его слова режут меня без ножа, и я почти чувствую, как сердце обливается кровью. И что самое страшное, я не могу вымолвить ни слова, потому что я слишком шокирован, а ещё потому, что некоторые его слова – правда. Про Дамблдора, например. Но мне очень хочется рассказать ему правду, и я уже открываю рот и тянусь к нему рукой, когда он резко поворачивается и выкрикивает:

– Я не ребёнок, профессор Снейп! И с нервами у меня всё в порядке! Успокойтесь, я не намерен прыгать с Астрономической башни или идти топиться в ванную старост! Я вполне смогу это пережить! Хватит с меня вашей опеки! Достаточно! – и уже у самой двери он оберачивается и говорит: – Желаю вам отлично провести время в обществе вашей новой пассии. Счастья вам.

И он открывает дверь и выходит. И все мои мечты летят осколками на пол. И я уже почти готов разгромить свой кабинет, когда слышу из коридора голос взбешённого Поттера:

– О! Иди, красавчик, тебя там уже заждались!

Через мгновение в открытую дверь входит Патрик Гор, явившийся на отработку. Он еле успевает увернуться от летящей в его сторону чернильницы и захлопывает дверь. Чернила разливаются по полу, пачкая персидский ковёр. Я смотрю на разливающуюся жидкость и пытаюсь восстановить дыхание.

Кажется, я говорил, что я циник? Нет. Всего лишь старый влюблённый идиот.

**Глава 7. О глубоких депрессиях, лучших друзьях, тяжёлых воспоминаниях и проходящих незаметно праздниках.**

**POV Гарри**

Последние дни перед рождественскими каникулами проходят как в тумане. Я ничего не вижу перед собой, никого не слушаю, и, кажется, перестаю дышать. Крышу рвёт как тогда, в прошлом году, когда я сходил по нему с ума, не в силах признаться в своей любви. Чёртов зельевар, заполонил все мои мозги.

Встревоженный Рон каждый день выпытывает, что со мной случилось, но я молчу, как под Силенцио. И Гермиона, кажется, тоже молчит, потому что Рон становится мрачнее день ото дня. А я хожу на завтрак и на обед, делаю вид, что ничего не произошло и отвожу взгляд, когда чёрные глаза с преподавательского стола начинают буравить меня в своей привычной манере. Я хожу на лекции и даже умудряюсь иногда что-то записывать, но в большинстве случаев я чувствую себя чистой воды сомнамбулой, потому что утыкаюсь взглядом в одну точку где-то в районе классной доски и сижу так всё занятие. МакГоннагал после одного такого урока настойчиво попыталась впихнуть в меня какие-то особенные шоколадки, которые «обязательно поднимут мне тонус», но я отдал их братьям Криви и даже не почувствовал угрызений совести.

Единственные занятия, которые я не посещаю, – это Высшие Зелья. Потому что боюсь сорваться и подойти первым. И ещё боюсь, что первым подойдёт он. А я ведь решил, что всё кончено. Ведь решил, правда?

По ночам я не сплю. Я вообще сплю очень мало в последнее время. И даже не выхожу в гостиную вечером, хотя Рон настойчиво пытается вытащить меня поиграть в шахматы. Иногда в комнату заходит Гермиона, хочет напоить меня горячим шоколадом или соблазнить бутербродами, но меня ничего не интересует. Кажется, я в глубокой заднице. Или в глубокой депрессии, как вам больше нравится. По обеспокоенным взглядам Гермионы, которые она изредка кидает в мою сторону, я понимаю, что дела мои совсем плохи, и скоро меня уже поздно будет вести к мадам Помфри – сразу в Мунго, притом надолго. Но это мнение Гермионы, а она молчит, потому что догадывается, наверное, что мне не нужны колдомедики. Мне нужен один конкретный человек. Человек, которого в моей жизни, скорее всего, больше никогда не будет.

Я рассказал подруге всё в тот же вечер. Точнее, выплакался в жилетку. Она всё вроде бы поняла, и даже попыталась убедить меня в моей беспросветной тупости. Но мне плевать, потому что… Просто потому что плевать. Потому что насильно мил не будешь, и держать его около себя против воли мне не позволяет гриффиндорская порядочность.

Когда Гермиона заикается во время очередного прихода о рождественском Бале, я впервые за последнюю неделю кисло ухмыляюсь и молча отворачиваюсь к стене. Она что-то рассказывает, а я лежу и вспоминаю те ощущения, которые дарили мне поцелуи Северуса. Собственно, именно этим я и занимаюсь почти всегда. И я ни о чём не жалею, кроме того, что мне нечего больше вспомнить. Директор со своими запретами очень ограничил мне количество материала для воспоминаний.

О Рождестве Гермиона говорит в следующие дни почти не переставая. Даже нашёптывает мне что-то на ухо во время трапез в Большом Зале. Я слушаю вполуха, но всё равно уже знаю всю программу Бала почти наизусть, и даже могу перечислить цвета платьев всех гриффиндорских студенток, начиная с четвёртого курса.

Бала не хочется абсолютно, да и Рождества, в общем, тоже. Я не ощущаю праздника, да и куда уж мне думать о нём, мне есть, о чём подумать. В голове рождается идея отпроситься у Дамблдора на Рождество на площадь Гриммо, но тот отказывает. Не называя причины, просто говорит, что не считает это правильным решением, а ещё упоминает каких-то Санта Клаусов и отличные рождественские подарки. Мне всё равно, и я ухожу, молча и потупив взгляд, краем глаза замечая, что он обеспокоен не на шутку. Зато на обратном пути я натыкаюсь на первый признак Рождества. Натыкаюсь в прямом смысле, потому что поставленная посреди коридора ёлка сбивает меня с ног.

Меня поднимают чьи-то руки и аккуратно ставят на твёрдую землю. По отчетливому травяному запаху я определяю обладателя рук и сердце моё пропускает пару ударов, но я тут же вырываюсь и спокойно ухожу от Северуса прочь, потому что знаю, что на людях он не то что не станет выяснять отношения, но даже просто не будет догонять. А я возвращаюсь в башню, мешком валюсь на кровать и лежу так до самого заката. А потом встаю, надеваю мантию-невидимку и бреду на Астрономическую башню, где вспоминаю начало наших отношений и почти плачу, как девчонка.

А в последний день перед Рождеством я вижу, как он стоит с чемоданом посреди Холла, когда иду на завтрак. Он разговаривает с директором, на лице которого блуждает улыбка, и я останавливаюсь, потому что хочу посмотреть на него последний раз в этом году и запомнить его облик навсегда, выжечь на сетчатке глаза и смотреть на него каждый раз, когда зажмуриваюсь. Профессор Дамблдор уходит, а Северус медлит, заметив меня, и уже почти делает шаг навстречу, как вдруг из зала вылетает Гор и летит прямо к нему. И зрительный контакт прерывается, потому что Снейп, помрачнев, говорит что-то Патрику, а я не смотрю дальше и даже не пытаюсь подслушать; просто иду на завтрак и запихиваю в себя какую-то еду.

Днём Гермиона заявляет, что купила для меня праздничную одежду и обязательную для Бала маску, и что я обязательно иду на вечеринку. У меня нет сил сопротивляться, и я вяло наблюдаю за тем, как она пытается всунуть мою безвольную руку в рукав изумрудно-зелёной рубашки. Я хочу лечь и, может быть, поплакать, потому что точно превращаюсь в девчонку, но Гермиона настойчива и через полчаса подводит меня к зеркалу, указывая на симпатичного молодого парня в маскарадной маске. Я вяло улыбаюсь, а она смеётся, хлопает в ладоши и бежит собираться.

Идти не хочется, но друзья на пару вытаскивают меня из башни, передают из рук в руки взволнованной Джинни, которая, оказывается, моя партнёрша, и становятся перед нами в очереди на входе в Большой Зал.

**Рождество начинается.**

**Глава 8. О тяжелых буднях Санта Клаусов, о Рождестве и подарках, а также о пунше и перебоях в дыхании.**

POV Снейпа

Встреча с Гарри в холле совсем не приносит мне удовольствия. И всё опять из-за этого идиота Гора. Паршивый мальчишка только и знает, что притягивает ко мне неприятности. И почему ему понадобилось обсуждать домашнее задание на каникулы именно в тот момент, когда я уже хотел подойти и извиниться перед Гарри?

Поттер в последнее время ведёт себя более, чем странно: избегает меня, не ходит на пары, и даже в тот один-единственный раз, когда мы столкнулись в коридоре, он убежал от меня со сверхзвуковой скоростью. По правде сказать, столкнулся-то Поттер совсем не со мной, а с поставленной в коридоре ёлкой, а я всего лишь оказывал ему первую помощь, выступая в роли подъёмного крана.

Мне показалось, что на Балу я его не увижу, потому что слишком уж у него был слишком кислый, потерянный вид. Что ж – так, наверное, даже лучше. Хочет меня избегать – пожалуйста, я тоже не буду чувствовать себя в таком случае особенно обязанным идти на компромиссы. Однако улыбка Альбуса, когда тот якобы прощался со мной в Холле, говорила, что Поттера на Балу ожидать всё-таки стоит.

Этот ужасный фарс под названием «Прощание с Северусом Снейпом» уже порядком меня достал. Ведь и правда занятно – прогуляться до Хогсмида, кинуть пороху в камин в «Кабаньей Голове» и отправится обратно в Хогвартс в кабинет директора. Там на стульчике меня ожидает красный камзол, отороченный белым мехом, такие же штаны и эта ужасная шапка. Вес в глазах окружающих я приобретаю с помощью специальной рубашки, надутой магией до нужных размеров. А ещё борода – куда ж Санте без неё? 

Когда через пару часов Альбус с помощью заклинаний цепляет мне эту бороду, выкрашивает брови в белый цвет, а также изменяет тембр голоса, я подхожу к зеркалу и ужасаюсь.

– Хоу-хоу-хоу… – только и могу промолвить я загробным голосом.

* * *

Через час Альбус даёт мне ценные указания по поводу того, как общаться со студентами, и выпроваживает за дверь. Мерлин, никогда ещё не попадал в такие ситуации. Хотелось смеяться над самим собой, очень громко и очень долго.

Из-за дверей Большого Зала доносятся смех и громкая музыка, кто-то что-то кому-то говорит, и мне становится неловко. Дождавшись, пока директор упомянет о пришедшем издалека госте, я натягиваю на лицо глупую улыбку и лёгким движением открываю двери Большого Зала.

– Хоу-хоу-хоу! – восклицаю я, ощущая себя сумасшедшим, и тут же зал разражается громкими аплодисментами.

Рождество начинается…

* * *

Ещё через четверть часа меня растаскивают в разные стороны безумно хохочущие студентки, а их кавалеры стоят в стороне и посмеиваются над ситуацией. Рассуждая про себя, что бы они все сделали, превратись я сейчас обратно в мрачного преподавателя Зелий, я с улыбкой добродушного дедушки на лице отпихиваю их в сторону и прошу выстроиться в очередь за подарками. Студенты успокаиваются и становятся в организованную очередь, и я опять думаю, что это всё просто дурной сон, фарс, издевательства. Однако я молчу в тряпочку и, подобно фокуснику, который достаёт кролика из шляпы, вытягиваю из мешка именно то, чего хотят студенты, будь то плюшевый мишка или новый набор по уходу за метлой. 

Сказать по правде, воображения у этих недоумков явно не хватает на что-то стоящее. Будь у меня такая возможность, я бы точно заказал что-то ценное. Но я подбадривал, выслушивал очередное глупое желание и трансфигурировал очередной кусочек дерева, которых Альбус положил в мешок в огромном количестве, в желаемое.

Скоро студенты заканчиваются, я вопросительно смотрю на Дамблдора, тот встает и объявляет начало танцев. На сцену выходит какая-то очередная модная группа, одетая в потёртые мантии и сиреневые цилиндры, студенты выстраиваются перед ними. Дамблдор подходит ко мне, манерно пожимает руку, а потом орёт на ухо, пытаясь перекричать музыку:

– Молодец, Северус, спасибо тебе большое! Но мне кажется, что один из студентов остался сегодня без подарка, тебе просто необходимо это исправить! 

Он заговорщицки ухмыляется и сморит в сторону дальних столиков. Там в одиночестве сидит кто-то в зелёной рубашке, и моё сердце опять пропускает пару ударов. Волшебным образом Дамблдор исчезает, но я почти не замечаю этого, просто медленными шагами иду к Поттеру.

Он невероятно красив сегодня, волосы зачёсаны назад, и глаза под маской сияют слишком ярко, ослепляя меня. Я всё иду и иду, и кажется, что я не дойду до него никогда, потому что он сидит на другом конце вселенной – слишком далеко даже для Санта, горгулья дери, Клауса. Поэтому, когда я вдруг оказываюсь прямо перед его столиком, я даже слегка пугаюсь, и дыхание замирает на несколько мгновений.

Он поднимает на меня глаза, отвлекшись от созерцания пунша в стакане.

– Ты, кажется, так и не получил подарок сегодня, – ничего умнее мне в голову не приходит. Я присаживаюсь на стул напротив.

– Мне ничего не нужно, сэр, – загробным голосом говорит он, а меня прошибает холодный пот, потому что этот голос, даже когда он такой, для меня лучший голос на земле. И я не слышал его очень долго.

– У тебя всё есть?

– Почти, сэр, – он делает глоток. – А то, чего нет, вы не в силах мне дать, к сожалению.

– И что же это? Дай мне хотя бы попытаться…

Он долго думает, пристально всматриваясь в моё лицо, я пытаюсь отвести взгляд, чтобы он меня не узнал. Потом он спрашивает:

– А вы правда Санта Клаус?

– Самый настоящий, – вру я без зазрений совести.

Он пожимает плечами и говорит:

– Мне нужен всего лишь один-единственный человек, сэр. Чтобы он был рядом и любил меня. Но это совершенно нереально, потому что заставлять кого-то тебя любить – верх эгоизма. И верх глупости, согласитесь? А ещё мне совсем не хочется портить ему счастье с другим человеком.

Я судорожно сглатываю, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

– Только скажи мне его имя, а я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

– Каким образом? Впрочем, неважно. Если вам так хочется знать – это Северус Снейп. Только не пугайтесь, что он мой преподаватель и всё такое.

Я долго сижу молча. Очень хочется достать сигареты и закурить. Я долго думаю, точнее, делаю вид, что думаю. На самом деле я просто тяну время, боясь делать следующий шаг.

– Пойдём со мной, – вдруг говорю я и встаю со стула. Он ошарашено на меня смотрит. – Пойдём, поищем твоего Северуса Снейпа.

**Глава 9. О сугробах, оленях в отпуске и романтиках, а также о том, как всё становится на свои места.**

**POV Снейпа**

Перешагивая через сугробы по дороге к хогвартским воротам, я совсем не ощущаю ледяного ветра. Краем глаза я замечаю, как Поттер кутается в тонкую праздничную мантию, и мне хочется подойти ближе и согреть его, но я сдерживаю себя. Что делать дальше, я не знаю, но надеюсь, что решение придёт ко мне по ходу дела. 

– А где же ваши олени? – перекрикивая ветер, спрашивает Поттер.

– В отпуске, – отвечаю я первое, что пришло в голову.

– В Рождество? – удивляется он и замедляет шаг.

– Один из них сломал ногу. Пришлось оставить их дома.

– Дома – это где? – я чувствую себя как на допросе, но отвечать нужно, причём правдиво и чётко, иначе я опять спугну его, и он улетит от меня со скоростью нового Чистомёта.

– В Лапландии. А ты не знал?

– Хм… Знал. Но мало ли, – дальше мы идём молча. Поттер всё продолжает мёрзнуть, а я – нервничать. Подумав, что Гарри закрыл тему личной жизни Санта Клауса, я весь ухожу в свои мысли, представляя, как всё будет. Когда мы прибудем к Альбусу в дом, конечно же. Вспоминаю свою поездку во Францию в молодости, когда был горяч и бесшабашен, когда мог позволить себе чуть больше, чем сейчас, но разницу ощущаю до сих пор. Я боюсь, что там, во Франции, я съеду с катушек, как говорят студенты. Потому что слишком много пустых улочек, укромных уголков и тихих кафешек на окраинах. 

– И как же вы путешествуете? – вырывает он меня из мыслей, мечтаний и воспоминаний.

– Аппарирую, конечно же.

– Хм…

Я понимаю, что он либо мне не верит, либо потешается надо мной. Но остановится уже не могу, потому что это последний шанс. Последний шанс исправить всё, что мы натворили с ним вместе. Сугробы бесят, огромные башмаки утопают в них, а я вдруг зачем-то замечаю, что оставил в замке свой мешок с подарками. Мозги, наверное, я тоже оставил там, хотя это, может быть, и к лучшему.

– И куда же мы отправимся, сэр? – неугомонный мальчишка, можешь ты помолчать хотя бы две минуты? Хотя, кого я прошу…

– В Париж, мой мальчик.

– А почему в Париж? – мы уже почти добрались до ворот, и я не отвечаю до того самого момента, когда мы ступаем за анти-аппарационную границу. После я обнимаю его за талию и отвечаю, уже представляя мысленно парижский особняк Дамблдора:

– Потому что там красиво, Гарри. Очень красиво.

* * *

Мы аппарируем точно в гостиную. Гарри вырывается и осматривает украшенную мишурой и омелой светлую комнату. Я вижу в его глазах страх и непонимание. Он уже тянется к волшебной палочке, напридумывав себе, конечно же, нападение восставших Упивающихся и конец света местного масштаба, но я срываю с себя эту идиотскую бороду и говорю «Фините» в сторону белых бровей. Лицо его удивлённо вытягивается, и очень мило приоткрывается рот. Я стараюсь как можно быстрее избавиться от красного кафтана и штанов, снимаю одетую под низ рубашку, увеличенную заклинанием, и становлюсь, наконец, самим собой – черноволосым, носатым, довольно угрюмым и нормального размера. И пиджак на мне тоже нормальный, а не этот шатёр от цирка.

Гарри пятится и оседает на стоящий около стены стул.

– Какого чёрта? – выдыхает он. Я подхожу и приседаю около него, и собственническим движением беру в свои шершавые руки его замёрзшие ладони, подношу к губам и целую. И не отпускаю, потому что это моё. Смотрю ему в глаза, и улыбаюсь, и говорю:

– Не злись на меня, Гарри. Я не виноват в том, что у Дамблдора не было другого Санта Клауса под рукой.

Он молчит минуту, а потом вдруг заливается громким смехом.

Из моего сердца убегает стая разъярённых соплохвостов, поселившихся там, когда мы поссорились. Я тоже смеюсь, поднимаю его со стула и целую, и кружу по комнате, и обнимаю что есть силы. И пусть в этот момент я похож на романтика, а не на циника, зато мне легко и тепло. С моим Гарри.

**Глава 10. Снова о Париже, о глинтвейне и пушистом снеге. О флаффе, который герои заслужили. И ещё о том, что «жили они долго и счастливо».**

**POV Гарри**

Мы аппарируем прямо на Эйфелеву башню, и он полчаса отпаивает меня глинтвейном, который достаёт откуда-то как по волшебству. Вкус корицы, кажется, въедается в мои губы, и он сцеловывает его, оставляя взамен вкус сигаретного дыма. Я счастлив, настолько счастлив, что просто не могу смотреть на что-то, кроме его рук, его лица, его улыбающихся губ. Улыбаюсь в ответ, и по телу разливается нежное тепло, какого не добьёшься никакими глинтвейнами. Он показывает что-то внизу, указывает на какие-то строения, удивляя меня журчащей французской речью. Обещает сводить меня в Собор Парижской Богоматери, в Люксембургский сад, Лувр, Пале Рояль, показать мне свои любимые пригороды с замком Шенонсо и ещё что-то, мне не важно, я киваю и соглашаюсь на всё – лишь бы только с ним, я никуда и никогда больше не хочу без него. 

Северус рассказывает мне всё. О Патрике Горе, о директоре с его затеями, о том, как скучал и боялся подойти и даже о том, как глупо чувствовал себя в костюме Санты. А потом он говорит ещё и о договоре с Дамблдором, о том, что нам теперь, здесь и сейчас, можно всё. Но не даёт мне обдумать эту мысль, сгребает в объятья и аппарирует куда-то ещё.

И следующие полчаса я стою под пушистым снегом, который совершенно по-рождественски падает с неба прямо на мои раскрытые ладони и запрокинутое лицо, подставляю под снежинки открытый рот. Снег холодный, но этого-то мне и надо, потому что лицо горит, и перед глазами прыгают разноцветные точки, похожие на волшебных фей. А Северус рассказывает что-то про Тюильрийский сад, Виктора Гюго и Людовика XIV, хватает меня за руку и тащит куда-то в сторону Триумфальной арки. Там я просто утыкаюсь лбом ему в шею, обнимаю, и мы стоим так несколько долгих минут, не обращая внимания на удивлённые взгляды радостных прохожих. Я вдыхаю его запах – и не могу надышаться, смотрю в его лицо – и не могу насмотреться. Я схожу с ума от его близости и от того, что он опять добрый, нежный и ласковый. От того, что он опять мой.

Северус предлагает встретить Рождество где-нибудь в городе или посмотреть на ликующий город с высоты Эйфелевой башни, но я смотрю на него умоляюще, и он понимает. Ухмыляется, ворчит под нос что-то вроде «Так и останешься бестолочью», хватает меня в охапку и аппарирует куда-то в район Пасси, за пару кварталов от дома. И мы проходим эти кварталы пешком, держимся за руки и изредка останавливаемся, чтобы целоваться прямо под падающим на нас снегом.

А потом через каких-то полчаса, совсем ночью, как раз тогда, когда над ночным Парижем взрывались миллионы фейерверков, я лежу у камина на пушистом ковре, тону в его нежности, выстанывая его имя куда-то в макушку и обнажённые плечи, и мне сладко и больно одновременно. Неимоверно хорошо, и упоительно нежно, и нереально красиво. И ещё очень правильно, когда с моих губ срывается это неожиданное «Я люблю тебя», и ещё правильнее, когда мне эхом отвечают «Я тоже тебя люблю».

И я точно знаю, что это моё лучшее Рождество, что я никогда не забуду этот вечер и эту ночь. И что я больше никогда не хочу ссориться с моим любимым мрачным профессором, потому что знаю, каким он может быть для меня. 

И потому что, подарив мне всё, о чём я даже мечтать не смел и чего страстно желал, он стал самым лучшим Санта Клаусом на свете.

* * *

**The End.)**


End file.
